


a tangled web

by hydrospanners



Series: renegade [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, and an hr nightmare, and kira has Regrets, the one where rea is a terrible master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrospanners/pseuds/hydrospanners
Summary: When Nirea Velaran finds herself tangled in a web of trouble, she calls her faithful padawan for some assistance.





	a tangled web

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. Written for Fictober 2017.

Kira Carsen had seen some messed up things in her time. A kid doesn’t come out of Korriban without scars, and she definitely doesn’t survive puberty on Nar Shaddaa without a story or twelve. For a while, she'd thought she’d seen all there was to see. She’d thought nothing could surprise her anymore.

Then she’d met Nirea Velaran.

“Boss.” Kira turned around to face the wall, closing the door behind her. “Please tell me this is-–”

“It’s exactly what it looks like,” Rea cut in without even a hint of shame. She almost sounded… cheerful? “I mean, it’s a little more than what it looks like, but this was definitely a part of it.”

“I’d ask, but I don’t think I want to know.”

“Stop being a prude and come cut these strings. Those tracking chips in my sabers won’t be much good if he gets too far away.”

_There is no emotion, there is peace_ , Kira reminded herself. Then she turned around.

Nirea, a Jedi Knight, alleged Hero of Tython, and the woman who had been entrusted with Kira’s training, dangled from the ceiling at the end of the suite, suspended by nearly a dozen thin, red strings. And she was naked. Splayed out for all the galaxy to see like some kind of perverted marionette.

“Oh please,” Rea scoffed. “Like there’s anything here you haven’t seen before.”

“Never saw it like this,” Kira said, igniting her saber and trying hard not to make eye contact with parts of her master a padawan should really never make eye contact with. It was just right there, directly at eye level. Or mouth level, she guessed.  _Ugh_. “And I am never gonna see it like this again. Next time this happens, you call Teeseven.”

“I tried, but he and Rhese were tied up with something else.”

Kira shot her master a glare. “Don’t,” she warned.

“Tied up,” Rea laughed. “Get it?”

“ _Ugh_.” 


End file.
